minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Datations
About Datations are a set of dangerous and complex Virus/Mutagens that infects mostly every species. It is out of control and renders the target useless. Datations can be good or bad and can infect almost anyone with a active DNA. The origin of the Datations are unknown, the first noted case of Datations are from a Prisoner in Alcatraz named Coy. He, along with his cellmates broke from the islands with swords and the helpful abilities of Coy. Coy had the ability to die and come back to life in seconds. When shot by one of the guards, his cells would break then come back together. He broke out along with Rose Carly, who later became infected with a less intensified version. Datations of the DNA are caused by a nucleobase Cymine. Which takes over most of the DNA. Cymine seems to have a hate for Thymine, one of the regular nucleobases, and attacks it at will. Although Datations are rare, being with a infected one for a extended period of time cuases infection. A few abilities are noted from a subject injected with Cymine. Many infected are blind when 50% of the Thumine has been attacked and depleted, and see this image: '-Classified Infomartion-' _FBI WARNING_ Subject One Codename: Subject Nate Subject is able to Regenerate body tissue, not large sections at once, but slowly if the wound is not big. Body cells ████████ ██████████████████████████████ Teleportation is a ability, can be controlled with electric shock. Less talkative, ████████████████████████ Subject feels Alone ''In the sence of equality, ████ Does not feel respected to others. Thoughts of anxiety and talking to ██self '''Subject Two' Codename: ''' '''Codname: ''' '''Special Cases of Datations. Codename: FALT Subject seems to have formed a symbolic relationship with ███s. Subject is identified to be seeing colors of ██, ███, and ████, and nothing else, other then black and white shades. Body Cells only replicate under extreme ███, subject not allowed in cold areas. Subject likes animals, sees humans as Monsters. Subject progressing towards insanity. Subject has ███ ██self with a diamond sword. Other Subjects talk of ██'s memories. Subject FALT believed to have became a ████. Fully Infected Datations Victims that have fallen prey to the Datations without finding a cure are doomed to become a Caticon. A Caticon is a dangerous being of power. Although Datations are cureable, some are obsessed with it, as when infected the subject is influenced by the Virus/Mutagen to not get cured. Some Caticons are very powerful and dangerous. Others are doomed to a Crippled lifestyle or even death. Caticons are changed as a person after the Datation has taken all of the Caticon's Thymine. The Caticon shows personalities of there formal self, but also by the Datation. The Caticon speaks as if they were weak as a regular person. Animals are affected from the Datation in many ways, but the way the animal acts is the same. Caticons still have the powers or skills they once knew unless the memory is changed otherwise. Caticons that are infected in a good way have a huge physical ability spike but also very depressed or moody. Ones affected badly normally are the opposite. The Data Planes Entering the Data Planes is the real cause of Datations. When tested in labs, it was seen that only a select few could enter the Data Planes, and one would have to be infected or have the rare gift to be able to enter the Data Planes. Although this gift exists it is very uncommon and there is no evidence of why this gift is caused. When you enter the Data Planes, in game you get a new bar above your food, it is believed this is actualy Datations. Category:Adromons Creations Category:Beings Mentioned in Prophecies Category:Diseases